The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of walker devices and more specifically relates to a support platform that is specially designed for assisting patients in rising from and sitting in a chair to provide mobility-challenged users, and their caregivers, with a safer and easier means of managing this task.
2. Description of the Related Art
With today's heightened awareness of health concerns and constantly improving medical care, Americans are living longer than ever before. As the baby boomer generation gets older, dramatic increases are expected in the elderly population. In fact, the U.S. Bureau of the Census estimates that people 65 and older will comprise 20.4 percent of the country's population by the year 2030, up from the current 13 percent. However, if the unprecedented increase in life expectancy has a downside, it is the exposure of risk to chronic age-related disorders. Such serious ailments as diabetes, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases are but a few of the disabling disorders that keep many older persons from enjoying their longevity.
Additionally, the elderly also have to deal with physical infirmities brought on by the inevitability of aging. The scientific journal Age and Aging reports that some 50% of persons over age 65 have osteoarthritis, and one-half of those are seriously disabled by it. However, challenges presented to those with limited mobility are not exclusive to the elderly. According to other statistics provided by the Census Bureau, nearly 8 percent of Americans between the ages of 15 and 64 suffer from some form of disability that hinders independent movement. Adding to these numbers are those with more temporary ailments, such as broken bones or postoperative conditions.
As many with limited mobility can easily attest, attempting to complete day to day tasks without assistance can be daunting and frustrating. Patients often find it very difficult, if not impossible, to lower themselves to or rise from a seated position without experiencing extreme pain, even with a caregiver to lend a hand. Moreover, once the patient is standing, it can be challenging for the caregiver to safety rotate him or her without twisting the knee joint. As such, it is often necessary for two assistants to help stabilize the patient; unfortunately, having more than one caregiver on hand is not an option for many, especially those under home care.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,052 to Johannesen Hans Arne Ingolf; U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,274 to Rodney Dodson; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,067 to Jay A. Johnson. This art is representative of walkers and devices that allow a physically challenged person to pivot their entire body with minimal body movement. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a walker device should provide a support platform that is specially designed for assisting patients in rising from and sitting in a chair to provide mobility-challenged users, and their caregivers, with a safer and easier means of managing this task and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable stabilizing turning aid system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.